


Fated partners

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Bracelets, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendships, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, OOCness, Post-Winter Cup, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Winter Cup Finals, Presents, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Study Date, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kagakuro Valentine's Week 2018.





	1. First date

Their first date could not be considered as a proper date at all. It happened during their final exam period after the Winter Cup. Kagami suggested that Kuroko should have come to his place to study together as they were standing in the empty classroom – with the setting sun outside of course, because couldn’t this whole situation be more cliché-like?! 

"W-what do you think?" 

Kuroko gave him a small smile – the one which made his heart turn upside down in his chest – and nodded. Kagami let the breath he was holding back because of anxiety.

"What about this Friday evening, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked him, stepping closer. Kagami knew that they would have their math exam on the previous day, so they could have Friday morning to rest a little bit longer than usual. He nodded as an answer, knowing that by the evening, he would be in his best form again. "It is settled then!" Kuroko said, smiling gently, then walked out of the classroom.

 

On that Friday night, around 7:30 PM, Kagami was sitting on his sofa while playing with the ring in his neck. He could not decide that he should call Tatsuay or not. His big brother was his pillar when it came to situations like that, but he knew that Tatsuya had his own exam period as well. Eventually, he decided that he would try his luck.

"Yes?" He heard Tatsuyas’ exhausted voice from the other side of the phone after the third ring. Kagami immediately felt guilt because of his decision.

"Um… Tatsuya…" he spoke up on a quieter voice that he normally used.

"Taiga! I have not heard about you for weeks!" Tatsuyas’ voice became happier within a blink of an eye. "What can I do for you?"

"Well… you see… I-I-I asked Kuroko out on a date," Kagami said, feeling his cheeks heating up. "But it is not a normal date at all! We will only study at my place for our Classical Japanese exam next week, but I cooked dinner and brought some vanilla cookies and-"

"Which means that you will have your first official date with your new boyfriend tonight," Tatsuya said out the thought which was in Kagami’s head since the day he asked the blue haired boy out. "I am really happy for you, Taiga! I hope everything will turn out well," the other said and then the line died.

Kagami did not have time to swear in his head, because he heard the bell ring.

After he had rung the bell, Kuroko felt the knot in his stomach tightening. He had no idea how tonight would turn out, but he really hoped that everything would be okay. He had no more time for panic, because the door opened – revealing Kagami-kun, who looked just as anxious as he felt.

"Good night, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko greeted him, reaching out the bouquet of red roses which he was holding in his hand. 

Kagamis’ face became just as red as the roses and nodded as thank you. He stepped aside, so Kuroko could step into the flat and took his shoes off. He followed him into his apartment and cleared his throat. Kuroko turned back with a curious expression plastered on his face.

"W-we can learn in the kitchen if you want," he mumbled, hearing his own heart beating loudly in his ears.

"All right, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said, walking towards the kitchen. 

When he stepped in, a surprised little gasp left his lips. The table had already been dressed and he felt a really good smell coming from the cooker. He turned around, blinking up at Kagami with disbelief in his eyes. Kagami let out an awkward laughter.

"Surprise?"

 

After they had eaten their dinner, they went into Kagamis’ bedroom and started to study. Kagami tried really hard not to cause headache to his new boyfriend. He was really – REALLY – bad at Classical Japan, but Kuroko was the calmest and kindest teacher he had ever met, which made his heart swell with love. He would not be surprise if Kuroko would choose to be a teacher as a job. It fit him so well.

"Really good, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko praised him, after he had finally understood a paragraph of the text and could answer the question about it.

"I am sorry, Kuroko," the redhead said, leaning against his bed. "I know I am hopeless when it comes to this subject."

"Not at all, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko reassured him. "You only need more time to progress the texts, but I see that you try to do your best. You can be proud of yourself." 

Kagami had no idea why, but he felt tears welling into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his pullover, turning into the other direction. Crying in front of Kuroko was so embarrassing. He should have been the one who gave the other comfort, not in the other way. He heard quiet giggles, so he turned his head towards Kuroko.

"What is it?" He asked, still blinking rapidly. 

"Kagami-kun is really cute," Kuroko said, leaning forward and kissing the other on his lips.

Kagami was totally sure about that he passed out – even if just for a minute.


	2. First kiss

Kagami could tell how uneasy Kuroko really felt. He acted normally, trying to hide how hard talking about his Teiko past really was just for giving enough information to the team, but Kagami could see through his facade. Maybe it was because he knew him so well, he was not sure, but one thing was totally sure: he hated seeing him in pain.

After everyone else had gone and Kuroko told him that he had found the answer he was searching, the blue haired boy turned towards the door to leave, but Kagami grabbed his hand. Leaving Kuroko alone for the rest of the night did not feel right. Kuroko raised one of his eyebrows in question. Kagami rubbed the back of his head, suddenly being out of words.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" Kagami asked, being totally aware of the huge blush on his face. When he saw the relieved look in Kurokos’ eyes, he high-fived with himself.

"What about him?" Kuroko asked, looking to the ground. Kagami followed his gaze and let out a little shirk. There was Nigou sitting beside Kuroko, looking at him with his big, begging eyes, letting out a little whine.

"Okay, he can stay too!" Kagami groaned out, throwing his arms up in the air. In the next moment, he was knocked to the ground with Nigou on the top of him, licking his face. "Fuck, Kuroko! Make him stop!" Kagami screamed in panic, deeply regretting his former decision.

"It is okay, Kagami-kun. He just wants to show you his gratitude."

'But I do not want him to!' Kagami screamed inwardly, trying to wriggle out from under Nigou.

 

After both of them had had a shower, they were lying in Kagamis’ bed in the dark. Kuroko suggested that he would gladly use Kagamis’ guest room, but the other insisted on them sleeping together. He still felt that letting Kuroko be alone was a really bad idea.

As they were lying in the dark, he felt Kuroko grabbing the front of his T-shirt, hiding his face into the crook of Kagamis’ neck. Kagami knew that Kuroko usually did not behave like that – he did not let his boundaries down and did not let others see him fragile. In any other situation, Kagami should have considered himself lucky, but not when he heard little sobs and felt wetness wetting his T-shirt.

He hugged Kuroko to himself, rubbing his back slowly. The other boy wore one of his T-shirt which was so big for him that it reached his knees. That thought – Kuroko wearing his clothes – made happiness bubbling up in Kagamis’ chest. In that moment, he did not want anything else than staying like that, hugging Kuroko to his chest, providing him comfort.

After the quiet sobs subsided, Kuroko lifted his head up, looking him in the eyes. The little blush which titled his cheeks pink almost made Kagami kiss him right then and there without asking for permission. Kuroko sighed, turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko mumbled quietly. "I did not mean to break down like that." 

Kagami touched his chin gently, turning his head up. Kuroko looked at him with wide, teary eyes. Kagami leaned close, kissing down every remaining teardrop from his face, before looking into his eyes with a questioning look. Kuroko took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the sign of permission. Kagami took his cheeks between his hands, kissing him gently with full of love.

Both of them were aware of it, since their victory against Touou, but they had no idea how to take the first step. They were afraid – even if they did not admit it to themselves. They did not want to lose what they had, between each other. However on that night, right before their last match at the Winter Cup, they realized that it did not mean losing something – it meant having something much more special.


	3. A sweet present

Kuroko’s birthday party could not work out any better. Everyone was chatting with each other, without feeling any malice or holding any grudges. That was true, Murasakibara behaved a little rude towards Kiyoshi, but the second year senpai said that it was in his nature, so he was not offended at all. As he was watching the interactions between his friends, Kagami was amazed how things could change between people within just one night. 

After one hour of mainly one-sided conversation, Furi started to let up and answered Akashis’ questions with more than a nod or a shook of his head. 

Takao and Tatsuya had a friendly conversation about how problematic their partners were, while Midorima glared daggers in his brother, because of him using up his lucky item of the day for dinner. 

Momoi, Kise and their coach were talking about the different types of basketball shoes with Aomine sitting beside them with Nigou on his lap. Kagami could not decide whether to be amazed or frightened how knowledgeable Aomine was in the topic, but the tan skinned teen was just as big basketball fan as Kagami, so it was understandable.

Murasakibara was still eating his nth plate of food, sending side glances towards Kiyoshi who was sitting beside him. The older teen always answered with a warm smile, which made the tall boy scowl at him. It was quite funny.

His fellow classmates were sitting around Hyuuga-senpai who talked about that war lord with burning fire in his eyes. Kagami saw Koga and Mitobe sitting there as well, their expression reflecting agony.

The only one who Kagami could not see was the birthday boy himself. It was strange, because he was famous for finding Kuroko wherever he was. Some of his teammates found that scary. He narrowed his eyes in slight worry.

"Kagami-kun," he heard the well known voice from behind himself, "I am here." Kagami jumped and Kuroko let out a little chuckle.

"Oh my god, Kuroko! Do not do this ever again!" Kagami exclaimed as the other sat down cross-legged. Kuroko leaned against him, following his gaze towards his friends. Kagami felt as a smile appeared his face.

"It looks like everyone is having fun," Kuroko said, closing his eyes while resting his head on Kagamis’ shoulder. "I am so happy for seeing them like this. Thank you, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami could not answer, because he felt two sweet lips touching his owns. He closed his eyes automatically, enjoying the kiss. Seeing Kuroko happy was the best thing he could have ever asked for.


	4. Anniversary

It was the first day of their second year and Kagami was nervous. More nervous than a second year high schooler was supposed to be. As he was walking towards Seirin, he took deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair. He squeezed his bag closer to his body – being careful enough not to break the two gifts in it.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun!" He heard the calm voice beside himself. Kagami jumped two meters up in surprise. "Would you be so kind not to react like this?" Kuroko asked with a little put on his face.

"It is not me who appears out of nowhere," Kagami retorted to his boyfriend, but when Kuroko looked at him with his blue eyes, he shut up immediately. He knew that the small boy was right. They had been partners for a year and boyfriends since the Winter Cup, so his reaction could be considered offending. "Sorry…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am not mad," Kuroko said, smiling up at him. "I just love seeing Kagami-kun blush."

Whenever Kuroko used 'Kagami-kun' and 'love' in the same sentence, Kagami felt his heart flutter. It was so strange that he called up Tatsuya once to tell him about it. His brother only chuckled and congratulated him for having such a healthy romantic relationship. Kagami sent a gaze into Kuroko’s direction from the corner of his eye. The other boy was walking beside him deep in his own thoughts.

"Um, Kuroko?" Kuroko looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes which made them shone brighter. For a moment, Kagami totally forgot what he wanted to say in the first place. He shook his head to gather his thoughts again. "Would you like to go out with me after school?"

 

They were sitting in Maji Burger, eating their dinner in a content silent. Due to the fact that day was their first day, Riko did not coach them that hard that she usually did, so they were not so tired.

Kuroko looked at Kagami above his milkshake. From the moment they met on that morning, he had a feeling that his tall boyfriend had something in mind – he just did not know what, but knowing Kagami-kun, it had to be something sappy. 

"What is all the smiling?" Kagami asked, leaning closer.

"It is nothing, really," Kuroko said, backing away a little. Kagami narrowed his eyes and Kuroko hoped he did not find out his thought about him being too snappy – because he loved that side of Kagami the most.

After they had finished dinner – no matter how hard Kuroko protested, Kagami was the one who paid for everything – they were walking through a park on their way home. Suddenly, Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the hand and pulled him to one of the benches. They sat down and Kuroko turned towards Kagami, showing that he paid all of his attention to him.

Kagami lifted up his bag into his lap and opened it. He concentrated on finding the items he was looking for, just to avoid the gaze of the other boy. When he found what he was looking for, he closed his bag and turned towards Kuroko with a big breath.

"Look, Kuroko," Kagami started, gulping because of anxiety, "I am not so good with words… so, the thing I would like to say is…" he squeezed his eyes and stuck a deep breath in. "I am really grateful for meeting you on the same day one year ago!"

Kuroko felt his eyes tearing up, so he wiped them away fast with the sleeve of his school jacket. He reached out for the little box which was in Kagami’s hand. He opened it and his breath caught in his throat. In the box, there was a small, silver bracelet.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko started, but did not get further. He was loss of words.

Kagami pulled up the sleeve of his own jacket and Kuroko’s eyes widened. On his right wrist there was the perfect copy of Kuroko’s bracelet. Kagami smiled at him sheepishly.

"Here its pair."

Kuroko did not say anything, but pulled him forward by his collar and kissed him passionately. Kagami blinked in surprise, but then kissed back with passion. Kuroko tried to crawl into his lap and push him back to deepen the kiss, but Kagami held him back.

"Kagami-kun~" Kuroko whined on the voice he knew Kagami could not say no to. Surprisingly, he could do it on that night.

After Kagami had lifted Kuroko off of his lap and put him back beside him, he reopened his bag and took out another object. Kuroko titled his head in question. Kagami held a bag of Nigou’s favorite dog food in his hand. 

"This is for Nigou," Kagami said on an uncomfortable voice. "He is Tetsuya #2 after all…" Kuroko leaned to Kagami and placed a big kiss on his cheek. "What?!"

"You see, I was right, Kagami-kun. You started to love him too eventually."


	5. Confessions

Kagami never would have thought that he would ever confess to anyone. He knew that basketball was the center of his life and he would not be able to pay enough attention to someone beside the sport.

Nevertheless, as he was standing at the airport, looking at the back of his partner, the words slipped through his mouth on their own – just like the tears from his eyes. They were not the usually ones, but from the way Kuroko’s body stiffened, Kagami knew he understood them. He saw the same tears falling from Kuroko’s eyes as he took a deep breath, before turning around.

Kagami knew Kuroko’s answer right away - that Kuroko would urge him to go and follow his dreams. He knew that the bluenette would put him above himself and his own desires. That is the way he was – always choosing others than himself.

From his eyes, Kagami could read out his feelings. He knew that his feelings were not one-sided, however, he was aware of that both of them would push them away for their future and to give each other the best chance.

Kagami was sitting on his sofa, resting his head against the back of it. He had not seen Kuroko nearly a year now and his absence became worse and worse with every passing day. Kagami groaned and covered his face with his arm. After a hard day of practice, these feelings hit him harder than usual. 

When he heard his doorbell rang, he frowned. He did not expect any guests. He stood up from his seat and went to open the door. When he did it, his jaw dropped. In front of him, there was Kuroko with a suitcase in hand and Nigou beside him, wagging his tail happily. Kagami wanted to say something, but nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

"Good evening, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said on his usual monotonous voice. "Can I come in?"

Kagami’s head was spinning. Why was Kuroko here? How could Kuroko be here? Why didn’t he call him about his arrival? Seeing Kuroko’s questioning gaze, Kagami stumbled out of his way.

"K-Kuroko, wh-why are you here?" Kagami finally asked after the short boy had sat down on his couch. He sat beside Kuroko, turning his head towards his former partner.

"At the end of our second year, I got a call from the coach of a famous high school here in L.A," Kuroko said, looking into Kagami’s eyes. "He said that they would give me a scholarship because of my basketball skills, so I would spend my senior year of high school here in America."

Kuroko did not have time to continue, because Kagami was suddenly all over him, kissing Kuroko feverishly. He pushed him backwards, almost completely into the sofa. They had never done that before and Kagami wanted it to be perfect, but so long time of separation and the bomb Kuroko had just thrown made his body move on its own. 

What made things even worse was the low moan slipping out of the blue hired boys’ mouth. Kagami did not expect that Kuroko also had those kinds of needs towards him – since him being the stoic guy he was – but it seemed like he was wrong – again.

"Are you really sure about this?" Kagami asked, after they had parted, breathing heavily. Because of the glint in Kuroko’s eyes, his heart started to flutter.

"I have never been surer about anything, Kagami-kun."


End file.
